


To Ashes and Flames

by End



Series: And the Ashes are Left Behind [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Sacrifice and Heartbreak, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End/pseuds/End
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiles in the face of death and takes his hand, knowing that someone will protect her home in Her place.</p><p>And He screams into the night, wishing She was still by his side.</p><p>Her friend wishing for answers and receiving something more.</p><p>The world they once knew fell apart in Her hands, And She mends it to become something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1: Let it Fall to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> The -...- thing means there is more writing but it isn't critical to the story.
> 
> I'm not sorry for this. Also there is art on my art blog (swan-art). 
> 
> I put way too much thought into this. There will be more.

**_LadyBlog Entry # 152_ **

**_December 3, 20XX , 3:25 pm_ **

 

**_-…-_ **

 

**_A:_ ** _ Why do you protect Paris? _

**_LB:_ ** _ I protect Paris because it is my home. Paris needs someone to keep it safe. I am here because there are people I care about, who I want to protect. I am here because this city’s beauty must be protected. I am here because this city needs me. _

**_A:_ ** _ What will you do when there are no more akuma? _

**_LB:_ ** _ When the akuma are gone, I will no longer be needed. That is not to say I will no longer exist. I will exist. Ladybug will exist. There will always be a need for Ladybug. Perhaps it will not be me. There will come a time when the person standing in Ladybug’s shoes is not me. I know I will not always be here to protect the people. I may not even make it to the end of the akuma. But I plan to try my hardest to protect them until my last breath. _

**_A:_ ** _ You plan to die for Paris?! _

**_LB:_ ** _ I plan to use my every resource to protect it. It may cost me my life, but if it protects the people, I am willing to do anything. One life is meaningless against millions. _

 

**_-...-_ **

* * *

 

**_LadyBlog Entry #345_ **

**_September 2, 20XX, 6:45 pm_ **

 

**_Hey guys! Alya here with the latest news on Paris’ most recent akuma!_ **

 

**_-...-_ **

 

_ The sound of heavy breathing sounds through the speakers. Heavy footfalls accompany the quickly moving streaks of darkness of the alleyway. _

 

_ “This is Alya here!” Her voice is breathless from running. “I suggest staying away from the Eiffel Tower-” _

 

_ A flash of red interrupts her as she takes off after the heroine again.  _

 

_ “There! That must mean the Akuma is nearby!!” _

 

_ Metal screeches nearby and the scene opens to the street just as Ladybug throws herself before Chat Noir. The akuma’s long blade pierces through her stomach in a fatal blow. _

 

_ Alya drops the camera as Chat lets out a feral yell.  The camera keeps rolling. For a second, the only thing that can be seen is the blue of the sky that is slowly turning black, and then Alya picks up the camera again. _

 

_ Ladybug is standing, the rip in her suit gone. The only trace of blood is a droplet on her back, from where the akuma pulled out his blade as it dripped. She keeps fighting, showing no signs of injury. Chat Noir is seething but relieved. He fights with a dangerous glint in his eye. _

 

_ Soon enough, Ladybug cleanses the akuma. She smiles at Chat, but the smallest of winces passes her face. He pulls her into a hug, mumbling about how he almost lost her. Ladybug doesn’t say anything to reassure him. No whispers of ‘It’s okay’ or ‘I’m still here.’ Nothing. _

 

_ Slowly, she pulls away and fixes the damage the akuma had caused. A loud beep resounds through the clearing and the two of them part ways. _

 

_ “I- That was… Dark.” _

 

_ The footage goes cuts out. _

 

**_-...-_ **

 

**_LadyBlog Entry #346_ **

**_September 2, 20XX, 7:32 pm_ **

 

**_Good Evening, LadyBloggers. I am sorry to inform you of the great tragedy that has occurred today. Today, my dear friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng has passed away. Today, we have lost our Ladybug._ **

**_At 7:00 today, I received a phone call from Marinette. At the time, I had been watching my sisters and thought nothing of it. She was my best friend, after all. She could call later._ **

**_But soon after, Her parents began calling. When I answered at last, I was greeted with the loud sobbing of her mother, Sabine Cheng. As she slowed her breathing to tell me why she called, I remembered Marinette’s call. I still hadn’t checked the message._ **

**_Sabine told me about a phone call she had received. Marinette had promised that I would have the answers. I told her that I had gotten a phone call as well, but I hadn’t checked my voicemail yet. I promised to call back after I had listened to whatever Marinette had to say._ **

 

**_This is the phone call I received.  I suggest you take a moment to listen._ **

 

**_AudioFile: Marinette- Ladybug_ **

 

_ Alya. I'm sorry. _ _   
_ _ You can post this on the Ladyblog, if you want. I'm sure the people would want to know this. _ _   
_ _ Perhaps I should prepare you first.  _ _   
_ _ I am truly sorry, Alya. Please forgive me for what I am about to tell you. _ _   
_ _ Ladybug is dead. Dying, as of right now, actually. How do I know this? Well, the answer to that is simple. _ _   
_ _ I am Ladybug, and I am dying. _ _   
_ _ My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am 17 years old, and I have been fighting to protect Paris for about 4 years now. I am the girl behind the spotted mask. _ _   
_ _ I am aware of my partner's identity, but I will leave it to him to go public with it or not. _ _   
_ _ I'm sorry I didn't tell you. _ _   
_ _ I wanted to keep you safe. All of you. _ _   
_ _ That is why I kept all of this a secret. If I told anyone who I was before this, you could have been targeted and more at risk. I could not have that. _ _   
_ _ I was injured fatally in the Akuma attack we just faced. And while my cure is able to bring people from the dead, It has never worked on me. This is why I have come home covered in cuts and bruises. This is why I would sometimes come to class with a limp. This is why I cannot be Ladybug any longer. _ _   
_ _ The price of Ladybug's luck is herself. She must be willing to deal with the consequences of her actions in order to protect the people.  _ _   
_ _ There will be a new Ladybug. One that will take my place. One that will shine as brightly as I, if not more so, behind the mask. Please treat her as you have me, for she is your hope now. _ _   
_ _ Thank you, Alya. For listening.  _ _   
_ __ And Goodbye.

 

**_Perhaps now you can understand why I am writing about this here instead of on a personal Blog. Our Ladybug is gone._ **

**_And so is my best friend._ **

 

**_I do plan to continue with the blog, but please give me the time to mourn. I probably won’t update as often anymore. Maybe I should pass the responsibility to someone else. Knowing that this was the price of her powers, knowing that she knew this could happen at anytime, It’s unbearable. I didn’t even notice, and I was her best friend! What kind of friend was I, not noticing something as big as this?_ **

 

**_Goodbye for now, LadyBloggers._ **

 

**_Good night._ **

  
  


~+~

 

Marinette stands at the edge of Le Seine, her phone hanging loosely in one hand.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Marinette? You can still go to the hospital and save yourself.” Tikki frowns at the growing bloodstain on Marinette’s white shirt.

 

“No, Tikki. My job here is done, and you know it. Now I just have to wait for him.” Marinette closes her eyes and smiles, calm.

 

“You were a really great Ladybug, Marinette. I’m glad I had you as my chosen.” Tikki’s large eyes are lined with tears she refuses to let fall. “Goodbye, Marinette. I’ll miss you.”

  
“Goodbye, Tikki.”


	2. Step 2: Rise Up (She Has Not Given Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And all that's left is a painful reminder of her final moments  
> Flashes of red make their return  
> Slowly, slowly, to recovery 
> 
> And they both realize She is still at their side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you~
> 
> ((I'm not sorry))

He stares blankly at the computer screen, the audio file looping and Her voice filling the room. His phone rings, but the sound is distant in his ears. 

 

Plagg flies into his line of vision, the phone dangling in his small arms. Adrien vaguely recognizes the caller as Marinette before-

 

Adrien snatches the phone just as the ringing stops. He missed it. With a sigh, he sets the phone down on the desk before him and runs a hand through his hair. Plagg stays silent, listening to the sound of her voice through the speakers. 

 

His phone beeps and both shoot up. Adrien grabs his phone again.

 

**_You have 1 new Voicemail._ **

 

He opens it hesitantly, looking up at Plagg. Plagg nods, sadly, knowingly.

 

_ Hey, Adrien. It's me. I got your number from Alya. _ _   
_ _ I'm calling to let you know that I'm sorry. _ _   
_ _ I'm sorry for not telling you that I knew, Chaton. I'm sorry for keeping my own identity a secret when it wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry that I never told you I felt the same way. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the price of my own power. _ _   
_ _ Ladybug's luck would not save me, because the cure will never work on herself. Any injury a Ladybug sustains while in costume is not fixed by the cure. _ _   
_ _ I told you it would be fine. _ _   
_ _ I'm sorry that I lied to you. _ _   
_ _ But thank you. _ _   
_ _ For believing in me, for saving me so many times.  _ __   


_ I love you, Chat Noir. _

_   
_ _ I'm glad I got to spend my last moments speaking to you, however indirectly.  _ _   
_ _ I'm glad I could keep you safe. _ _   
_ _ I'll be waiting for you, Chat Noir. _ _   
_ _ But take your time. If you rush, I'll yell at you until you go back, I swear on it. _ _   
_ __ Paris takes priority. Always.

_...I guess that’s selfish of me to ask of you when my only goodbye to you is this. It’s not your fault, Adrien. _ _   
_ _ I will always be at your side. I will give you my strength. I believe in you, Chat! _ _   
_ _ Protect Everyone for me, will you? _ _   
_ _ I don't have much time left. _ _   
_ _ Go to the top of the Eiffel Tower, where we used to meet before Patrol. That's where I left my final gift to you. _ _   
_ _ Goodbye, Adrien. _ __   
  


Plagg doesn’t complain when Adrien transforms and leaps across the rooftops of Paris.

 

When they reach the top of the tower, they are met with a ladybug-patterned kwami staring up at them with wide, bright blue eyes and the faint sound of sobbing.

 

-

 

The phone drops from her hand.

 

There is a woman- radiant and glowing, standing on the water. A hand, held out at her, taken by her own.  Light. Peace. 

 

Marinette lets herself fade.

 

-

 

Tikki stays with them for a while. The akuma attacks have ceased for the time being.

 

“She used to look at you like you were the stars; Like you were her whole world. When she found out who you were, she kept it under wraps and pushed back. She wasn’t lying when she said she loved you. She loved you enough to give up her everything, to keep her fate a secret. She loved you enough to give you the keys to victory. She loved you! Don’t you get it?! But no matter how much she loved you, she put Paris first.  _ Always _ . She knew what would happen to her the second she saw that akuma. She knew that Paris needed  _ you _ to survive. So she made the ultimate sacrifice. Accept it, Adrien. It’s not your fault.”

 

She’s more irritable than usual, Plagg told him. It isn’t often that a chosen is so willing to give up everything to protect everyone. Even the most selfless of chosen usually chose to save themselves in the end.

 

She searches for a new chosen frequently. 

Plagg knows she’s already found one, but she refuses to chose her.

 

Eventually, she gives in.

 

-

 

Ladybug returns full force a few days after Tikki leaves. The Ladyblog is now co-owned by Nino, Alya, and one of Alya’s sisters. More often than not, Nino is stuck behind the camera. 

 

Adrien, scared to lose another dear friend, manages to get him good vantage point without risk, along with help from the new Ladybug, who stares at her suit sadly when there is no akuma to fight and stays silent unless dealing with business.

She has darker skin and round hazel eyes, as well as redish-brown hair. 

  
Both of them mourn over the loss of Marinette far longer than anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA  
> (( I'm not dying or anything hahahahahahaha))


	3. Step 3:  Keep Fighting (The World Moves On, After All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red, Red  
> Fire Red as the Fire in her eyes, Fire Red as the Fire of Her Soul  
> Blue, Blue  
> Ice Blue as the Ice around his heart, Ice Blue as the Ice of his shield  
> Green, Green  
> Forest Green as the Forest of skill grown anew, Forest Green as the Forest standing strong once more.
> 
> ...Black, Black  
> Darkness lurks, but there is always light in darkness, just as there is always darkness in light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> NO ONE CAN STOP ME
> 
> ALL ABOARD THE SS. ANGST
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA
> 
> ((I'm dying))

Alya walks into her bedroom and sees red.

 

Her ladybug posters have been taken down and her merchandise stored away, so she is confused as to why a ladybug themed,for lack of better words,  _ thing _ , is on her bed.

 

It blinks it’s wide blue eyes up at her.

 

Alya freezes. The  _ thing  _ stands on wobbly legs and starts floating, a gentle smile on it’s innocent face. 

 

“Alya. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” It says in a high pitched, feminine voice. It’s soft, and slightly wavering.

 

“What are you?” Alya asks cautiously.

 

“My name is Tikki. I am a kwami.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Alya is surprised she isn’t screaming.

 

“I am here because you are worthy of the title  _ Ladybug.  _ I am what gives a Ladybug their powers.” Tikki says, her voice cracking at the word.

 

Alya stares with wide eyes.

 

Tikki smiles, sadly, her big blue eyes facing away from the paralyzed girl in front of her.

 

“You don’t have to accept right away. Marinette didn’t.”

 

Alya blinks.

 

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, you know. I may be centuries old, but I have not mastered that skill.” Tikki keeps talking, her gentle voice slowly thawing out the ice that has encased Alya’s heart since Marinette’s death. “ I just have to be good at deduction. Just like Ladybug herself.”

 

She approaches Alya slowly and lays a small hand on her shoulder.

 

“It’s funny, now that I think about it. She probably knew before I did; That she would pass on this role on to you. She was always too good for this. Too good for me. She really was  _ Ladybug _ , even without the mask.”

 

Alya hesitantly speaks again.

 

“Can you tell me what the job entitles? I… I want to know everything before I make my decision.”

 

Tikki smiles again, a little warmer.

 

“Of course. But before that…” Tikki smiles sheepishly. “Do you have any cookies?”

 

-

 

The first time Alya goes out wearing the suit, there is an Akuma attack.

 

She shoves Nino behind the camera, mumbling about bathroom breaks and ‘ _ feminine hygiene problems’.  _ Needless to say, he took the camera quickly.

 

With that taken care of, Alya rushes into the action. Tikki guides her every move, and Alya is quick to adapt. When she meets with Chat Noir, his eyes spark with something- sorrow, she thinks. Marinette had claimed she knew who he was.

 

After the fight is done and over, Alya stares at her spotted self in the mirror and drops the transformation. Tikki, with understanding in her gaze, speaks.

 

“She always felt inadequate. Like she wasn’t good enough to be Ladybug. Like no one would accept her for who she was if anyone knew.” The kwami shakes her head. “ It looks like you are starting to understand.”

 

Alya doesn’t speak for a long time.  As she looks at her reflection she wonders if Marinette ever felt like this- like the world was suddenly so much bigger than what she knew before.

 

“I’m selfish, Tikki. I constantly put myself in danger just to see her in action. I must have worried her to death.”

 

“You did. But she knew you meant well and did her best to protect you. She always wanted you to be happy. Can you tell?”

 

“Oh, Tikki. Why did she have to go?”

 

“Because she knew you could finish what she started.”

 

-

 

Adrien lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew Tikki had found a new Ladybug. Hell, he encouraged her to get a new Ladybug so they could all stop mourning.

 

But the new chosen had stared up at him with wide hazel eyes. She knew Marinette. He could tell in the split seconds she had in  between the fight when she would stare at her suit with tear lined eyes. Heartbroken, it looked like. Pity.

 

He tore his eyes away from her and focused on the enemy, attacking with little restraint. He had hardly been given the chance to go out and roam the city after Marinette’s death, so the pent up energy within him was unleashed full force.   
  


The akuma attacks him many times, but by some force (perhaps he was finally getting a bit of good luck?) he managed to avoid nearly all of the blows.

 

The new Ladybug dashes up when it’s her turn, the blue dyed tips of her reddish-brown hair swirling in the gentle wind. The red ribbons that tie her hair up into a single ponytail flash as she cleanses the akuma.

 

He watches as she helps the victim get back into the world. This Ladybug is good, but he much prefers his lady. The look in her eyes tells him she feels the same.

 

Later, he sees her on the rooftops, watching over the city with a far-off look in her eyes. Tears streak her face and the city lights reflect off off her. She turns to look at him and he sees Marinette in the seriousness of her gaze and in the red of her suit.

 

-

 

“Who was Marinette to you, Chat Noir? Aside from your Ladybug, I mean.” She asks one day.

It’s been a few weeks since she first appeared, and it’s the first time he hears her speak when it isn’t a barked warning or order during a fight. Her voice reminds him of someone, but he pushes away the heavy feeling it leaves in his chest when he thinks about it. 

 

He smiles in return, casting his eyes towards the city. He thinks of Marinette, of her strength and courage; The way she took control in otherwise disastrous situations, in and out of the suit. The subtle flirtation that increased on both sides of his own mask a few weeks before her final days, and the determination to keep everyone safe. The realization had hit him weeks ago, just before Tikki left him.

  
“She was the Love of my Life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahaha
> 
> why did I write this again?


	4. Step 4: Rekindle The Flames of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for mourning is over.  
> In it's place is unyielding determination.  
> Move on, Move on-  
> No longer are you oblivious children waiting for salvation.  
> You fight for yourselves and protect others.  
> And in your heart, you know it's time-  
> Move on, Move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just keep making this worse and worse.

**_September 2, 20Xx:_ **

 

**_Hello, LadyBloggers! This is Nino, Alya’s Partner in crime. Today is the Anniversary of Ladybug’s Death, So I’ll be filming the memorial ceremony. Alya won’t make it, for obvious reasons. I’ll see you there!_ **

**_That being said..._ **

**_-...-_ **

  
  


**_September 2, 20Xx_ **

 

**_The Ladybug Memorial Ceremony footage is out, as promised._ **

**_It’s gets a little emotional, so beware!_ **

**_-...-_ **

 

_ “You join us today to mourn for a citizen who we all can agree had our best interests at heart.” The Mayor begins. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not only a superhero, but-”  _

 

_ “Brave!” _

_ “Kind!” _

_ “Selfless!” _

_ “Determined!” _

_ “A Wonderful Friend!” _

_ “A Sweet Girl!” _

_ “Bit of a klutz at times, but Infallible!” _

_ “Wonderful!” _

 

_ Cheers break out, interrupting The Mayor. Voices of people even her parents don’t recognize can be heard. Slowly, the crowd dies down, one by one dipping their heads in respect. _

 

_ The Mayor continues. _

 

_ “Yes. She was all of that and more. And she gave up everything to keep us safe. So in return, we give her this. A day to herself- a city-wide holiday. A statue watching over the city. She has not turned her back on us, after all. Ladies and Gentleman, Please welcome Ladybug and Chat Noir!” _

 

_ The duo steps up to the platform, Ladybug half a step behind. Chat Noir speaks first. _

 

_ “Good Morning, Everyone.” He says, green eyes shining with tears. “You know, I never thought I would make it here today. That day still gives me nightmares.”  _

 

_ He smiles, sheepishly, sorrowfully. _

_ “She knew this would happen, you know? Left her phone calls and disappeared. Her parents, Alya the LadyBlogger… Even I got one. She yelled at me. Told me not to abandon Paris because she was gone. So I waited. Contemplated running away, not coming back to the suit… But she wouldn’t have let me. So I kept fighting in the shadows. And then the new Ladybug appeared. I knew from the get-go that she understood what I was going through. But we hardly talked. Refused to, really. But when we finally broke, gave in, we realized…”  _

 

_ He hesitates. Glances back at her. She nods, hazel eyes turned away. _

 

_ “We realized that everything that had happened in that final day onwards had been carefully orchestrated to give us time. Akuma victims had been scarce and far apart until a few months in, crime rates spiralled downward without our assistance. And now, looking at all of you, the realization we came to is only reinforced. Each and every one of you has been touched by Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her infinite kindness.  Knowing how she met her demise, you refused to let emotions rule your actions and force you to become one of the monsters that had so frequently destroyed Paris.” _

 

_ Ladybug steps up to the mic. He hands it over. _

 

_ “Each and every one of you has managed to save Paris by simply refusing to succumb to Anger, Fear, and Sorrow. You have all managed to protect yourselves and those around you. You have all learned to be compassionate to everyone, lest they become as dangerous a foe as the one who killed her. With her death, she ripped away the Veil of Ignorance and forced us to see what happens when we are cruel to those around us. She spread her influence through kind gestures and selfless acts of heroism, and seeing that plan fail before her eyes, she used the unpredictable nature of that final foe of hers to tear away the ignorant cruelty we had so innocently shoved into each other’s faces. Marinette Dupain-Cheng knew exactly what she was getting into when she threw herself in front of her partner.” _

 

_ Ladybug looks up, her steady gaze staring directly into the camera.  _

 

_ “And yet she was not perfect. ‘Will the people be disappointed when they see me?’ ‘Am I good enough?’ ‘I’m not worthy.’ ‘This isn’t me! It’s a mask!’ She believed that Ladybug was her facade. That Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the beautiful, strong, selfless Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was pathetic, weak, and useless in comparison. She was afraid of letting you down. So she hid. She hid her identity from everyone, Including her Partner, her best friend, and her parents. When I first found out, I didn’t understand. ‘Why didn’t she tell anyone?’ ‘Why didn’t she get help?’ I get it now. Standing in her shoes, behind this mask- The role refuses to let you feel. Behind this mask, emotion is nulled unless it can give you an upper hand. She broke that seal for a split second. I can feel the crack she left. It is why I can stand before you today and simply say thank you.” She smiles, the corners of her eyes crinkling. _

 

_ “Thank you for fighting. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for letting me finish what she started.” _

_ There are tear streaks running down her face. Chat Noir’s eyes glisten with them. The crowd is almost entirely silent, other than the occasional sniffle or muffled sob.  _

 

_ The Mayor steps up again. _

 

_ “Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present or final goodbye to our former hero. Please direct your eyes to the Eiffel Tower.” _

 

_ The camera moves and then the tower is lit up with a projection. Marinette’s kind, smiling face is there. just above her head, at the very top of the tower, is a statue. The camera zooms in as far as it can, the high quality camera just barely managing to reveal a metal statue of Ladybug sitting on the rail, looking over Paris. _

 

_ “Thank you.” _

 

_ The Video goes black and ends. _

 

_ - _

 

**_September 4, 20Xx_ **

 

**_Hey, LadyBloggers! This is Nino reporting for duty! This new akuma is pretty crazy, if you ask me. From what I’ve seen, it brings the spirits of those who were very important to you but died back into the world of the living and turns them against you. It’s pretty terrifying, But it’s also really cool!_ **

 

**_I’m getting some footage now._ **

 

**_-...-_ **

 

_ “I am the Medium, and my gift is Real! See for yourself, Non-believers!” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you can't guess what will happen next! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	5. Step 5: Reminisce (Make the legend live on)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are never fighting alone. Get up, Get going. I'll meet you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA   
> Bet you thought I was gonna go into the action, huh? *coughcoughMontyOumQuotecough*  
> Pshhhhhhhh, nah.
> 
> Welcome to Alya's cell phone.
> 
> Enjoy your feels, nerds.

**_Gallery - > Videos -> School_ **

 

**_0413_20XX_ **

 

_ The video opens unfocused. Slowly, it begins to focus on the lithe figure of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Kim, who looks positively smug as her wraps his hand around hers and rests his elbow on the table. _

 

_ “Alya! Turn that off!” Marinette whines, turning towards the camera. _

 

_ “No way, Marinette! This is too good to miss!” _

 

_ A whistle blows, drowning out whatever she was going to say.  Max rests a hand on the desk before her.  _

 

_ “The rules are simple. Whoever can touch their opponent’s hand to the table first wins. Do not cheat by causing a distraction-” He stares pointedly at the camera, behind which Alya shrugs, visible only through the way the camera shifts before returning to normal. “Or anything else of the sort. If Kim wins, Marinette must bring him pastries for a month. If Marinette wins, Kim must swear not to ruin any pictures with bunny ears for the next 2 months. Understood?” _

 

_ Both Kim and Marinette nod, though Marinette sighs exasperatedly. _

 

_ “Begin!” _

 

_ Kim immediately starts pushing, biceps straining in the effort. Marinette, however, simply stares quizzically at him. Her arm doesn’t budge, muscles unflexed. _

 

_ “Are you going to start or…” _

 

_ His head shoots up and he looks up at her in shock, his brow breaking into a sweat with the effort.  She blinks at him blankly. _

 

_ Adrien walks in and Marinette slams Kim’s hand down so hard it nearly dents the table. _

 

_ “A-Adrien! Good Morning!” She stutters out, ignoring the way Kim cradles his knuckles in pain. _

 

_ Alya lets out a laugh, the camera shaking slightly as she does. Adrien tilts his head in confusion as Kim stumbles over to his seat, clutching his hand close to his chest.  _

 

_ “My scrapbook is saved! Thank you, Marinette!” Rose says excitedly, clutching Marinette’s still flexed hand. _

 

_ Marinette turns to the blonde, instantly relaxing. _

 

_ “It was nothing, Rose. He needs to learn that some people are going to beat him, and that’s okay. Besides, I know how much time you spend on those; you shouldn’t have to spend hours photoshopping his hand out too.” _

 

_ “That was amazing, Marinette!” Mylene says shyly from behind the eccentric girl. _

 

_ Marinette beams.  _

 

_ Adrien looks at her curiously. His lips part to speak. _

 

_ “What happened?” _

 

_ But no one answers. Alya keeps laughing, and Marinette is swarmed with cheering classmates. Kim is sulking in a corner, Max patting his back comfortingly. Chloe and Sabrina haven’t shown up yet. Nino is gaping at the indentations in Marinette’s desk, oblivious to Adrien’s curiosity.  _

 

_ The chatter of the classroom quiets and the screen goes black. _

  
  


**_Gallery- > Videos-> Ladyblog-> Cut footage_ **

 

**_1202_20XX_ **

 

_ “Marinette, Are you insane? You’re going to get yourself killed!” _

 

_ “Get to safety! I’ll be fine, I promise!” _

 

_ “Marinette!” _

 

_ The screen is streaked with colors, the scene undetermined. For a split second, Marinette is visible, her skin shimmering with sweat. The light hits her enough to make her glow like an angel. Colors blur again and then the whole class is visible. _

 

_ “Chloe! Where are you?” The akuma shouts, voice rattling around the walls of the class.  _

 

_ Someone screams, and the door is shoved off it’s hinges. Marinette jumps out of the way with unexpected ease, gracefully dodging the projectiles thrown her way with easy flips. Chloe cowers under her desk. Alya sucks in a breath and ducks beneath her own, the camera catching a flash of wood. It is a few seconds before it is exposed to the action again. Alya shows her face to the camera during that time, her breathing panicked and heavy.  _

 

_ When the camera returns to the action, Marinette is standing on the teacher’s desk with a victorious grin on her face. Adrien is barely visible in the corner of the screen, slipping out of the classroom. _

 

_ “What’s wrong, little Akuma? Did you finally realize what he offered you was a lie?” She says, her voice low. _

 

_ The akuma growls at her, a butterfly lighting up it’s face. It backs up against the wall. _

 

_ “You’ve done enough evil doing.” Marinette whispers. _

 

_ A projectile flies towards her head and she dodges it with a backflip. Her breathing is ragged, chest heaving, and she shoves open the door.  _

 

_ There are rapid footsteps and Chat Noir barrels through the door just as Marinette slips away. _

 

_ The video cuts off abruptly. _

 

**_Gallery- > Videos-> School_ **

 

_ “-way! I’m not doing that, it’s insane!” _

 

_ The screen is a glowing orange color, unfocused. _

 

_ “Scared, Kim?” taunts Alix from somewhere off camera. “I thought you liked a challenge.” _

 

_ The sound of fabric shifting is heard and suddenly everything is visible. They are inside a large room. Video games are scattered about, as well as multiple fencing and basketball posters. One wall, near where Kim stands, is a towering rock wall. _

 

_ A harness dangles before Kim and he stares at it with wide, terrified eyes. A laugh is heard off screen. _

 

_ “It isn’t that hard,” Says Adrien, stepping into view. “I hardly even use the harness anymore.” _

 

_ “Not all of us are you, Agreste.” Kim retorts, but his voice wavers. _

 

_ Marinette skips into the frame, a wide, victorious smile on her face. She looks over at Kim, who has taken to clutching the harness like it could save his life, and then at the wall. _

 

_ “Oh, give me that!” She says, snatching the harness from his grip with a smile. _

 

_ He reaches for it, but she lets it go, sending it shooting towards the ceiling. _

_ “Oops! I’ll get it!” She giggles. _

 

_ She peels off her jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her t-shirt. Then,she latches onto the wall and starts climbing. The place she decides to climb is nearly bare, the rocks few and in between. Kim stares unabashedly up at her his jaw hitting the floor. _

 

_ She reaches the top with a triumphant yell, unlatching her hands and grabbing the harness. _

 

_ Adrien makes a choked noise in the back of his throat as she pushes off the wall and places her foot into one of the leg holes of the harness. Her arms- muscles flexed but not straining- take hold higher on the rope, and she descends. _

 

_ The sound of her laughter rings through the speakers, the sound soft and lilting like windchimes. She removes her foot and slides her hand down a few feet from the floor. She lands lightly, barely making a noise.  _

 

_ Awestruck, Kim, Adrien, and some other classmates stare at her. Then, Alix speaks. _

 

_ “Hey, Marinette, where did you get that muscle?” _

 

_ The tension breaks, and then Marinette is bombarded with questions. _

 

_ Alya laughs off screen, the footage going blurry with the movement. The camera shuts off. _

 

-

 

There are the sounds of rapid footsteps in the darkness, ripples of light the only clue as the where it comes from.

 

It stops, and the world goes white. There is one last sound.

  
“Chat,  _ NO! _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ONE CAN STOP ME ((not even myself))


	6. Step 6: Stand Strong (Don't You Dare Give Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> (((This is the actual worst. Oh my god, why am I doing this.)))

The first thing that catches the eye about this akuma are her eyes. Pale purple on a backdrop of pure black, Pupils dilated to pinpoints, the eyes bore into the skulls of those watching. Ink black streaks mar the smooth, ghostly white of her skin. Hair black as night flows around her head, wild and elegant.

 

Color begins in the dark, teal tresses of her dress, a pale mint streak through the center. A dark Purple shawl rests in the pits of her elbows, long and flowy. Her lips are blue, like ice. Black flats adorn her feet.

 

She smiles cruelly, laughing at the distress of her victims, and sends her army. Spirits roam the streets among the streets, puppets in her fingers. 

 

There is red- Ladybug stands, proud, before the Akuma- The Medium- and prepares to fight. 

 

The smile on the Medium’s face grows impossibly wider.

 

“You are a fool if you think you can fight me, Ladybug.” She snickers. Her hand extends and light begins to gather at her fingertips.

 

Ladybug- Alya- Stares, wide eyed and horrified.

 

Black- Chat Noir arrives on the scene.  He jumps in front, ready to take the blow.

 

It never hits.   
  


There is a flash of gold light, nearly blinding. A distant shout grows closer-

 

“Chat,  _ NO _ !”

 

~

 

Marinette knows that becoming physical after you’ve already passed on is not a good thing. So when she sees it happen, she knows something is very,  _ very _ wrong. 

 

She knows who has passed on- She has watched it happen, shown the way to the lost, and so on, after all. 

 

She hasn’t passed. Her job on the mortal plane isn’t over until the battle has ended, her vow to Chat Noir-  _ Adrien _ \- incomplete until the end.

 

One by one, the dead join the world of the living and turn against them.

 

Alya, sweet, brave Alya, stands against them first. Her bravery is not enough against these foes. Wide hazel eyes flicker around, searching for escape, or a weakness, to no avail.

 

Chat Noir jumps in, playing the role of the human shield as he had so many times for Her-

 

The world around her goes black, and Marinette takes off running.

 

She can feel him, a protective wave spreading through her as she races toward him. Ripples of gentle blue light are left behind in the place of footprints.

 

She is almost there, she can reach her fingers out and stop the blow-

 

She lets out a shout as she takes the blow. Light, -pure, golden, so different from the light of the others- engulfs her, and suddenly the world around her feels incredibly  _ real _ .

 

~

 

The Medium lets out a delighted laugh, raising pale hands to her lips and smiling deviously.

 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng! What a pleasure it is to finally meet you in person!” 

 

Chat Noir opens his eyes, squinting at Marinette in shock and tense confusion.

 

Marinette whips around to face the heroes, ignoring The Medium. She takes slow, hesitant steps, testing her weight on the new ground.

 

Alya’s eyes go wide with fear, and Marinette opens her mouth to speak.

 

“Get me their Miraculous, Miss Dupain-Cheng, and maybe I’ll let you stay.” The Medium says instead.

 

Marinette scowls. Her eyes- just as blue as he remembered- look up at him, apologetic.

 

And then she’s behind him, taking his staff in a swift move. Twirling it easily between her fingers, she tests the extension feature. It works.

 

A smile- just as kind and radiant as Alya has seen in the videos- lights up her features, and she turns an apologetic grin to the heroes again.

 

Alya closes her eyes, ready to feel hands against her ears. Chat Noir pulls his hand close but unguarded, fully prepared to give up to bring her back.

 

Instead, Marinette approaches The Medium. 

 

“Can you match my resolve?” She asks, smile wide, confident.

 

The Medium looks up at her with wide eyes, shock evident.

 

Marinette disappears in a blur of movement. The shawl The Medium wears is ripped away by her nimble hands, fluttering to Alya.

 

Marinette is there in an instant, gentle hands reassuring against the stiff muscles of Alya’s back.

 

“If so, then you will succeed.”

 

Her hands guide Alya’s, and the fabric rips between her fingers easily. A butterfly flutters out, a symbol of darkness that still chills Marinette to the bone, and Alya reaches for her yoyo with shaking hands.

 

Marinette pushes against her palm gently, reassuring.

 

“Keep moving forward.”

 

Alya begins the purification process as Marinette turns to Chat Noir.

 

-

 

“Marinette.” Chat says, voice wobbly and cheeks streaked with tears.

 

“Chat Noir.” She says back, and then she wraps her arms around him.

 

His eyes- Greener in real life than she remembers- widen.

 

“ _ Adrien. _ ” It’s a whisper, a secret between lovers, and It’s all it takes for him to melt into her arms.

 

She pulls away slightly, looking up into his eyes and smiling.

 

“I still love you.” They say at the same time, and let out nearly identical laughs. 

 

Her hand cups his jaw and she drags a thumb against his cheek comfortingly.

 

“I will always be at your side, okay? So move on. I believe in you.”

 

His eyebrows crease in worry. “Marinette-”

 

“Never let anyone tell you that something is impossible. Follow  _ your  _ dreams. Don’t be your Father’s puppet.”

 

“Marinette, please-”

 

Her eyes soften. “I love you, Chat Noir.”

 

She pulls something out of her pocket. Her smile becomes bashful and she places it gently into his gloved hand.

 

“Good Luck!” She smiles, tear tracks catching the light.

  
She shatters into fragments of light and His knees give out in sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am waaaaaaaay to sentimental about Monty Oum, no one can stop me.
> 
> Have fun with your feels and tears and stuff. Good luck hiding it.


	7. Step 7: Keep Moving Forward (Forever and Always)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world, which had spun on and on endlessly no matter what-  
> It finally goes right again.  
> And as you take a step down the road, you see an endless expanse of all that is good.  
> So you remember-  
> You are never alone in this world.  
> And You smile, because all is the way it should be once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the end unless someone sends me a prompt or something  
> ((You can do that at totallyknowwhatimtalkingabout.tumblr.com))

In his hands is something old- he remembers it well, but old all the same. Colorful beads strung on soft rope, A single jade square placed as it’s centerpiece. 

 

A broken sob escapes his throat. In the corner of his eye, he sees a gloved red hand. It rests gently on his shoulder. He turns his head away.

 

-

 

When he goes to school, he wears the charm around his wrist, hugging it tightly to his chest when questioned.

 

Alya pulls him to the side, tears in her eyes.

 

“Where did you get that?” 

 

“It was a gift from-”

 

“No, that’s not a good question. When did you get that?”

 

“I-” His voice comes out as a choked sob. He clears his throat and tries again.

 

“I just got it a few days ago.” He says, voice cracking slightly.

 

Alya’s eyes widen and she shoves a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes dart to his right hand.

 

“What does it matter to you?” He asks, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

Alya reaches forward and gingerly takes his hand, running a thumb over his ring. His own eyes widen and they dart to her ears. Black studs- the very same he held for weeks in his own house- rest there, hidden among red tipped hair.

 

“You’re-”

 

Alya nods. He lets out a shaky breath.

 

“I’m glad it’s you, Alya. You’ve done great.”

 

Alya wrinkles her nose in attempts to hold back her own tears.

 

“Have you always been-?”

 

“Chat Noir? For as long as Paris has had us.”

They share a smile, one that relays everything, and head back to class.

 

-

 

It’s nearly 2 years after Marinette’s death- one after the Medium incident- when they defeat Hawkmoth. 

 

Unmasked, The man previously known as Hawkmoth throws a broach at Chat Noir- Adrien. In it is a picture of his mother. 

 

“She’s dead, now. Are you happy?!”

 

Adrien -no longer a puppet of weak limbs and strong threads- smashes the broach underfoot.

 

“Let the dead rest, Mr. Agreste. I’m sure this isn’t what she wanted.”

 

Angrily, Gabriel takes a final swing. Chat Noir goes flying across the room and his rings slips off of his finger, revealing Adrien. His nose wrinkles in displeasure and pain as he stands back up, picking up his ring and sliding it back on. 

 

“...Adrien?” Gabriel freezes, eyes wide in shock.

 

Adrien looks on coldly, disapprovingly, the way his father had always looked upon him.

 

“You do realize you’re going to jail for this, right?” pipes up Alya, ever the mood-breaker.

 

Gabriel’s eyes widen.

 

-

 

With Hawkmoth gone, Marinette’s mission on the mortal plane is over. She sits on the balcony railing of what was once her home and looks out at the city she had once protected.

 

“Come, Marinette.” Someone says from behind her.

 

It’s a woman- tall and blonde with green eyes like Adrien’s. Marinette turns to look at her, her own eyes scanning the horizon of her precious city one last time. A smile lights up her tear streaked face.

 

“Right!” It’s cheerful, and the two of them step through the gates.

 

As the gate fades away, two red ribbons tied to the railing catch it’s light before the world goes dark with night once more.

 

~

 

Adrien still owns his old house, having inherited his father’s riches. With his father in Jail, the Dupain-Chengs take him in and raise him in his Father’s place.

 

He formally moves back into his house when he turns 18.

 

Adrien is 24 when he first meets and takes in the small, homeless 8 year-old girl known only as Emma. She is a spitting image of his mother, though her facial structure reminds him of Marinette.

 

-

 

Adrien wanders frequently. His house is large- empty and cold- and his only company is a cheese-obsessed cat kwami. He doesn’t know what to do, so he wanders.

 

He isn’t needed anymore, really. He makes public appearances in the suit on occasion, but for the most part, Ladybug and Chat Noir have dropped off the map.

 

He is mostly alone in this large, empty house of his- save for Nathalie and a few others, bless their souls- so imagine his surprise when he finds a young girl sleeping in his Rose Garden.

 

She doesn’t stir when he lifts her, so her takes her inside and lays her on the bed that once belonged to his mother.

 

When she awakens a few hours later, she looks up at him with bleary eyes. 

 

“Where am I?” She asks- young, innocent, and so like Marinette’s voice- and her eyes go wide at the sight of him, half asleep and at her side on a rickety, uncomfortable wooden chair.

 

He blinks himself awake.

 

“Oh, are you awake?” He says, smiling like finding a little girl in your rose garden was normal. “How are you feeling? You looked a bit sick earlier.”

 

“You- you’re Adrien Agreste!” The girl exclaims, pulling the sheets up in attempts to hide herself. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to come here, I was just so tired-”

 

“No, It’s fine! I’m glad you came here, actually. Who knows what could have happened to you if you had gone somewhere else.” He says, an easy, gentle smile gracing his chiseled features for the first time in months.

 

The girl shivers, and instantly Adrien is there with another blanket.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“I- I saw her.” Says the girl, running a small hand against a scar he can’t see. “I almost died, and she saved me.”

 

He looks up at her, confusion evident, and he sees wisdom beyond the poor girl’s years. 

 

Her eyes- green, bright like his mother’s- look up at him sadly. “Miss Marinette Dupain Cheng.”

 

Adrien’s eyes widen.

 

“What do you mean?” He asks, his voice shaking slightly.

 

“She asked me to pass a message to the one who wears the silver ring upon the ring finger of his right hand. ‘ _ I will be with you soon, so wait for me.’ _ ”

 

“What is your name?” He asks, mind running at full speed.

 

“My name is Emma. I don’t have anything else.”

 

“Well, Emma, how would you like to stay here until we figure all of this out?”

 

Emma’s face lights up- so like Marinette and his mother- and she nods sheepishly.

 

“May I?”

 

-

 

He is 25 when he legally adopts her. It’s hard, but with his wealth and connections, he manages. She takes to referring to him as her father rather quickly.

 

He is 26 when he formally adds another member to their small family.

-

 

There are many animals in the shelter, but he decides to stick with cats, for old-time’s sake.

Emma- now 10 years old- lingers around a lithe short-hair with blue-black fur and startling blue eyes.

 

It’s a kitten, perhaps 6 months old, and it looks up at him knowingly.

 

“I like this one, Papa.” Emma smiles.

 

The kitten slinks around his ankles, calm and purring softly.

 

“We’ll take this one.” he says to the worker.

 

“Oh, little Mari? Sure, she’s a sweetheart.” The worker responds, scooping up the cat into their arms.

 

A days of paperwork and veterinary things and the little kitten known as Mari joins their family.

 

-

 

“Come on, Uncle Nino! I’m sure Mari will like you!” Emma smiles, tugging on Nino’s hand.

 

“I dunno, Emma. Cats have never really liked me.” Nino responds hesitantly.

 

Mari pads up silently, sitting directly in front of the spectacle. Her small mouth curls up into a smile and her tail waves happily. 

 

Adrien scoops her up as he walks past. 

 

“What’s going on here?” He asks, mostly to Mari than anyone else.

 

The cat blinks her big blue eyes- like the heavens, like bluebells- and tilts her head towards the two. Adrien sighs.

 

It’s then that Alya enters the room.

 

Her eyes scan her surroundings before landing on the kitten, and the hazel lightens happily.

 

“Mari!” Alya exclaims, lifting the cat carefully off of Adrien’s lean shoulders.

 

The cat purrs, rubbing her head under Alya’s chin.

 

Adrien and Alya share a look, and Alya sets her purse down gently on the dining table. Mari hops down on to the table and pushes against the opening of Alya’s purse. there is a flash of red and black, and the cat curls up and purrs contentedly.

 

Emma drags Nino to the table and gently rests his hand on Mari’s smooth coat. Mari’s purring gets louder and she gently rubs her head against his hand. Nino smiles gently.

 

“I told you she would like you!” Emma giggles, clapping her hands together happily.

 

Adrien stands off to the sidelines, watching as Alya shoves Nino into the table playfully. Nino shouts out indignantly, leaving Mari on the table as he chases after her. Emma laughs joyfully at the exchange.

 

_ It’s been awhile since this house has felt so full of life. I’m glad the world was able to keep moving forward, even when it felt like we took a step back. Thank you, Marinette. _

 

Mari lifts her head up to look at him, her big blue eyes staring contentedly at him with a knowing gleam.

  
And all the world seems peaceful at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The end probably~


End file.
